Prince of Ink
by julysunicorn
Summary: bendy is pregnant following a whirlwind romance with someone no one expected - except maybe two caring people. but birth is not something for the faint of heart or someone without a soul, will everything be okay? and will his relationship with his adopted family survive learning he's been keeping a secret? ONE SHPT


hello there everypne! :D i hope all fellow americans had a great fourth of july! and if youre not from the states i hope you had a wonderful day regardless! c: so y boyfriend and i are huge fand of bendy and the ink machine, so excited for dark revival. so when we played batim and henry died after the update and you now he was transported to that inky wormhole? it kind of looked like chocolate honestly but and i said "hey remember what alice said earlier this kinda looks like a birth tunnel inside a woman's private parts" and my bf said "thats stupid thats not what that looks like" but how does he know hes a boy and hes never seen a naked woman except perhaps his mom when she gave birth to him? but how could he remember? so i decided to roll with it and thought about it actually being inside bendy. and it became my very first one shot! it's also my very first story to be rated m because while there isn't anything like smut or anything there is a sex scene but it is very mild like my other work but there's one line in the beginning that i think may eb a little too descriptive? so i rated it m for safety. something that bendy didnt use. :c so anyway enjoy! :D

prince of ink

henry paced outside the delivery room, sweating nervousley, his brave and faithful wife linda sitting nearby and watching him anxiously. they hadn't heard what had become of bendy for hours now.

things had been something of a blur for hreny for the past 9 months. ever since he found out what joey really meant in his tape.

"huh oh wow so this is joey's office" henry said finding the drew mans office in administration.

"ooo that looks like another tap! come to papa!" he said and smacked that budgie.

"alice means more to me than i think yoiu realize susanne" said joseph. "by gawsh, all my characters do, ill tell you hwat. they are more than just drawings... they are alive" "i want people to spend an afternoon with em" said joey "... LOVE THEM..."

"huh well that is kind of creepy" sadi henyr. but he shrugged it off/.

it wasn't until he kicked bendys ass and then proceeded to take boris alice and bendy home to live as his children that he found out that joey had been having a sexual relationship with bendy and then one day linda found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom garbage. thinking it was hers, she took it to her gynecoloist but she said "its not yours mrs stei, there is ink all over this test. i am afraid your son bendward is pregnart." linda gasped in fear (she didn't know it was hers because she is colorblind) and ran home and cried to her husband, hwo then cried to his wife. trhey then confronted bendye at the latters bedroom

"bendy we love you" said henry, "but you have to tell us if youve been shoving someone s schlongus where it doesnt belong"

"I HAVE NEVER DONE SUCH ACTS!" bendy said accusatorily. "WHY I NEVER!"

"please bendward we wont' be mad" said linda and set her hand on her inky offspring's shoulder.

bendy thus began crying tears of ink all over his bed. he was too far gon so they left him alone for a bit.

five minutes later henry and linda were watching tv, and there he is, bendy walked downstairs and stood in front of the tv.

"MOM, DAD I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU." he said

"you can tell us anything bendye" said linda.

"let her rip son" said henry. he knew what bendy was going to say tho.

"I'M... I'M PREGNANT."

henry bursyt into tears and ran aoff into his room and locked himself inside for several hours. linda and bendward watched live action entertainment until henry was finally strong enough to wrench hiself from his bed and fall limply down the stars. after crawling onto th e couch, henry listened to bendy's tale of hoe.

"I HAVE BEEN SEEING JOEY FOR MANY MNY MONTHS NOW" said bendy. "IT STARTED AFTER HE HOLED ME UP IN ADMNISTRATION FOR SCARING EVERYONE AND HIMSELF. AND COSTING HIM A PAIR OF POANTS. THEN... HE BEGAN HOLING ME HIMSELF AND COST HIMSELF MANY MANY MORE PAIRS OF PANTS."

"go on bendy" said henry. he sniffled. "we're heree for you."

bendy lapsed back into a flashback of the night his baby was conceived. he was in joey's volkwagen bus, sprawled out on the floor bed which was on shag carpeting, behind the bead curtain, the scent of pot hanging heavily in thr air. the beegees were playing from the stereo. he was reading a magazine on the top 10 recipes for fondul.

"hey there bendy" said joey all jollylike again, the ass. "whatcha up to, beautiful?:

"JUST READING SOMETHING HONEY" bendy said and showed him.

"oh well, you want fondue?" joey lovignly stroked bendys chin "i know a good family recipe"

he kissed bendy slowly, starting with his peermanent smile and going down to his big inky neck. bendy got out his trusty jar of honey and slathered it all over himself. he then threw the jar at the wall and it shattered and pieces lodged in joey's back but it didn't matter. he gladly accepted joey for what must have been the 500 hundredth time and they mad e passionate love and kissed and rocked that van like a concert stage. then joey finished prematurely.

"AND THEN A FEW WEEKS LATER I RESALIZED I WAS LATE AND TOOK A TEST AND IT WAS POSITIVE" said bendye.

"oh dear lord" said henry who had to go puke again. he now knew what joey meant.

"i know what joey meant" he said sadly.

"what's that hoeny?" asked linda.

"by love the cartoons... joey meant physically" said henry and puked again at the thought of someone actually having relations with bendy. i mean he was a walking ink monster. he's slimy and squidgy and ink is toxic to humans. why wou;ld anyone want to stick anything in that deep dark scary hole. joey's weenie was probably scared.

"I AM SO SORRY" said bendy.

"no, im sorry," said enry "but dont wory, bendy... ill do whatver i can to make sure you have a safe and comfortbale pregnancy and birth."

so henry did. bendy's inkterus got bigger and bigger, as did henry's worry for his ink boy. but everything would probably fall out of the right holes in the end.

then bendy went into labor after using a bidet while on their vacation in france and henry called an ambulance. herny briefly woindered if someone replaced the nozzle on the bidet with that of a power washer, because it hadnt been powewreful enough, but he figured its just because they werent used to it. what he didnt know was that his suspicions weere true, the last person to stay in that hotel room got fed up with the bidet not being powerful enough to blast the poo off.

"ugh! this bidet is crap!" he said, making a joke but he was to angry to notice, because the weak bidet had cost him severla pairs of pants, rivalling the amount that joey had soiled. he replaced the nosher with a power washer nozle with his big meaty hands with long fingrenails with poo under them from the hole ordeal and twiddled his mustache. "ha ha ha!" little did he know he would cause a living ink demon to go into labor with his grievous error.

bendy was screaming in pain while in the ambulance like he was in labor, ecause he was. they almost thought thayt he was going to deliver his ink baby in the ambulance, a paramedic was stationed at bendy's inky birthing hole just in case, but nothing happened.

then when they got to the hospital bendy was shoved into the nearest room much like how joey's weaner found the closest hole to jump into like nothing more than a common animal. the awful images of what it must've looked like when bendy was radished by joey honted henry the entire time he paced outdside the delivery rom. especially since bendy had informed them that he was honestly surprised that he got pregnant in joey's van, instead of on his desk, which seemed to be more conducive to conceiving.

"JOEY DARN YOU" henry said and pucnhed the wall. "HOW COULD YOU GET MY SON PREGNANT?"

"because my weiner does what i want, you deli meat fearing lunatic!" said joey drew, walking into the waiting room.

henry threw him against a wall as linda argued wirh him. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO OUR SON?!"

"he has every right to be romantic with me!" joey argued.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM" henry shrieked. "WHY DIDN'T YOU IMPREGNATE ALICE INSTEAD?!"

'because she was already involved with sammy and i didnt want to contract anything" said joey.

linda set her hand on henry's shoulder. "please henry, let him go. killing him won't make bendy not pregnant."

henry slowly saw the widsom in his wife's words and set his mortal enemy down. just then the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"excuse me, are you henry stein?" he asked.

"why yes, yes i am" said henry.

"sir, we need your help in the delivery room." said the doctor. "bendy isn't doing well."

everyone gased, even joey. "whats wrong?!" screamed henry.

"he has been pushing for three hours now and the baby hasn't come out" said the doctor. "he has requested your assistance."

"oh no" said henry. "i'll go..." he held linda's hands and turned to her. "i'll be back soon. with bendy and the baby."

"i know you will," said linda, even though she was infinitely more qualified for the job having been a midwife in her early years and having given burth herself twice to hers and henry's daughter yvette and their son marty.

the crazed cartoonist ran into the delivery room and saw bendy in bed with his legs wide open, straining and grunting and screaming, his hair was out of place and the whole place just didn't smell good. henry ran to bendys side.

"bendy!" he said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" bendy screamed. "HENRY! IT HERTS!"

"i know son" said henry crying "i know"

"the baby's stuck!" cried one of the doctors whose hand was inside bendy's baby making orifice. "i can't maneuver them past bendy's pelvis"

"henry, can you help?" asked the doctor.

"PLEASE HENRY" bendy cried. "SAVE MY BABY" before henry could walk to the hole bendy grabbed his sleeve nd said "SAVE MY ANUS, TOO, BECAUSE I HAVE A FEELING IT MIGHT NOT SURVIVE THIS IN ONE PIECE."

henry nodded and did what he had to do. he walked over to the scayr hole. he rolled up his sleeves and reached far into bendy's magic saucer. sure enough, he felt the abby.

"its... its beautiful!" he said and started crying like a proud grandpa.

"mr stein this is not the right time" said a doctor.

"YEAH HENRY IT FEELS LIKE YOU'RE SPLITTING ME OPEN WITH A CAR JACK" said bendy , but what no one realized was that he was speaking from ewxperience.

"oh yeah sorry" said henry and careefully and lovingly guided the baby down bendys ink canal, past his belvis. he then removed his hand as bendy gave birth to a tiny ink bendy, lying there, curled up on the table.

the nurses rushed to the baby and made sure he was breathing. henry went to comfort bendy, who was crying not only from fear but also from the pain of the hemmporhoids that were already threatening to form from giving birth. then, his little ink puddle let out a tiny cry.

"SHE'S ALIIIIIIIVE" sang bendward.

the doctors cleaned off bendy's bouncing baby, cut his ink cord and wrapped him up in a little baby blue blanket. they gave him to bendy just as linda arrived in time to see bendy's eyes glistenign with tears as he gazed upon his child for the very first time.

"he's so small," said linda.

"but he looks just like a perfect version of you, bendy," said henry.

"gee thanks henry" SAID BENDY, INSULTED.

"what will you name him bendy?" asled linda.

"I WANT TO NAME HIM AFTER THE MOST IMPORTANT MAN IN MY LIFE." he looked at his father. "I WANT TO NAME HIM AFTER YOU, HORNY."

henry's eyes filled with tears of pride and joy. joey came in and saw his child and cried too and henry wasn't even bothered by his presence. then henry jr cried and bendy moved his giant bowtie over to reveal a football shaped breast and he nursed his ink offspring. even though his breasts only output was sludgy ink but at lkeast it tasted like bacon soup. bendy actually had five other breasts up and down his abdomen like a dog but it was easier to just cover the highest two.

speaking of boris and alice came in later to visit their ink nephew and sammy found out that alice had been cheating on him with many many many borises. so sammy cried and shoved borises snout into an empty bacon soup can and everyone laughed.

and many many many years later henry jr went on to give birth to henry himself. and henry then gave borth to bendy. and the cycle went pon to repeat ad infinitum. but that is another story.

THE END


End file.
